<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf’s Blessing by dat_imagine_tho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628983">A Wolf’s Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_imagine_tho/pseuds/dat_imagine_tho'>dat_imagine_tho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Lavellan - Fandom, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baby, F/M, Multiple point of view, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_imagine_tho/pseuds/dat_imagine_tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan has a secret, only Cole knows the truth, that she has given birth to the son of Fen’Harel. She must hide his true parentage for the sake of his safety. But something calls to Solas as he sleeps. The wolf must follow the scent. Thus begins the chase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan &amp; Solas, Solas/Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ive been working on this long-fic for a while now. I was originally going to post it as a completed work but haven’t had the time to fix up loose ends. However, I put too much effort into this and hope you can enjoy it even if it’s only a few chapters to start with. Hopefully this will encourage me to write and upload as I go chapter by chapter. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Edited</p><p>Chapter 1: The Plan<br/>
AAFJE<br/>
~<br/>
“Cole, you have to help me, please!” You begged as tears brimmed at your eyes. You clutched onto the boy’s tunic, desperation was being swallowed by the waves of despair as the tears finally spilled over the edge. They cascaded down your cheeks and fell lazily from your chin.</p><p>He wanted to help, you knew he did. He wanted to take away this ‘hurt’, but just like most types of pain it wasn’t an easy fix. “But, how can I help? People would miss your presence.” Cole answered, and he did have a point. The Inquisitor couldn’t just go AWOL anytime she so pleased. You didn’t have a plan. You just knew you had to come up with something. </p><p>Legs began shaking. You released the boy from your grip and made your way to your bed. It groaned in protest as you unceremoniously collapsed your weight onto it. You closed your eyes and allowed thoughts to swim about your mind.</p><p>You thought desperately. Minutes feeling like hours ticking by.</p><p>Cole still stood there by the foot of your bed. You sat up with a start and urged, “Tell them I have a sickness!” You sputtered, “Only you can see me, spirits can’t get sick, right? It doesn’t matter, they don’t know if they can anyway.” You rattled off as your mind quickened. You knew you were probably grasping at straws but what else could you do? You needed a believable excuse that will allow a long extended absence and a way that no one but Cole could see you during that time.</p><p>The vacant stare of Cole stopped you from speaking. </p><p>The metallic taste hit you suddenly, you had bitten your lower lip a little too hard in your whirl wind thoughts. You sat down on the bed trying to calm your erratic breathing and heartbeat.</p><p>Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Repeat.</p><p>When you opened your eyes, the fair haired boy still stood before you. “They’ve known I’ve been feeling sick lately, that will convince them further when you tell them that I am actually sick.” You told him. “Spirits can’t get sick, so you will have an excuse to be the only one allowed to visit. You will tell them that under my strict orders you alone can see me and take care of me face-to-face.”</p><p>Cole just stared, you weren’t sure if this was a good plan or not. You held your shaking hand staring back awaiting his response. But, Cole was certainly the only one you couldn’t hide this from, and he was someone you could trust. This is the only plan that could happen. </p><p>You placed a hand gently on your belly, “For the baby. Please, Cole.” </p><p>“No one must know Solas is the father?” Cole asked confused, clearly voicing your thoughts.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous.” You sighed, your glassy eyes met his soft blues. Your throat constricted and you tried to swallow to ease the pain, but it did nothing. “If anyone knew I tracked down Solas myself-“ your voice hitched, “No, if this is discovered to be the child of Fen’Harel; the destroyer of our world. Every Tevinter, Orlesian, Qun and everyone in between will be after the baby.”</p><p>“Alright.” He agreed. </p><p>“Oh, Cole, thank you!” You wrapped your arms around him. It seems his availability broke you. There was something about a free shoulder; a literal invitation for a shoulder to cry on.<br/>
~</p><p> </p><p>~<br/>
FEN’HAREL </p><p>The candles began burning low, Solas pinched the bridge of his nose. He dragged his feet slowly as he walked through the doorframe. Words filtered the air between them from the lips of one of his agents and himself but did not retain. His mind was absent, lulling towards his bed and lingering the edges of the Fade.</p><p>As his eyes grew heavy, so did his steps. His boots echoed the empty space. Just a bit further. Another day’s work taking a toll on his body. No reports had come in today, meaning his agents were still scouting to find other bases. </p><p>They’d been gone two days now. Perhaps, they had already found an area and were setting up the base camp. Solas wasn’t sure, he had given strict orders to the recon group to report to him, and only him directly. </p><p>Everyone had a place and it was their’s alone in his organisation. It wasn’t the first time Fen’Harel had led a rebellion, and so in order for things to run smoothly; information was kept strategically spread. Not one person, save himself, knew too much. Solas usually sent them off in groups of two to five at maximum. It was easier that way to whittle out traitors and evade the enemy and anyone who stood in the way of his plan.</p><p>Solas entered his quarters at last, truly alone, not a single duty to distract him. He sighed deeply and even though sleep lingered around his vision, he headed to his dark wooden desk instead. He fingered the pages until he reached the crease marking his latest endeavour. He is not proud of it, but the book now residing in the headquarters of Fen’Harel once sat on the shelf within Skyhold’s walls. </p><p>Like the agents of the Inquisition he had accumulated, so too did he take into his possession reading materials that did not belong to him. At the time Solas convinced himself that they would help further the cause. The voice he elected to ignore told him he was only kidding himself. Distractions were more than excuses to procrastinate, after all, not all thoughts are easy to be forgotten. </p><p>He delved deeper into knowledge, this book containing revolutionary theories of magic. Solas scoffed to himself, this is obviously Elven with the typical Tevene flair. He flipped to the next page electing to ignore the “discovered” technique, however this page too was a continuation. The sketch caught his eye first, it was a woman. An Elven woman which had an uncanny and nearly horrifying resemblance to Aafje, in what appeared to be robes “Ancient Elven Mage Robes”.</p><p>As per usual with lost civilisations, and their slavers spewing their take on historic events, the Tevinter Emporium got it wrong. The robes worn by the model in the book was insultingly incorrect. Historically, Elves only wore shoes after being captured, enslaved or forced into second class citizenship. The plant in her hair died out after a brutal winter and was never to be seen again, the only accurate thing in this depiction. Solas gave credit where credit was due, a smile spread across his face, the “Elven consultant”that was accredited, not even named just their title. Solas was impressed how they knew their history, well one small fact found in the broken remains of Arlathan. Solas’ ginger traced the white flower, it’s pollen spouting like fireworks. The faintest of memories in which Solas’ mother would place one of these flowers in her own hair. Speaking of hair that is a very modern style and as far as Solas could remember no such style existed, at least not before Uthenera </p><p>Solas’ mind was racing, he was enjoying himself a little too much and turned this into a game of how many historical and cultural inaccuracies he could find. A mage’s robe was of light material both in colour and texture and hand sewn. A woman’s robe was altered in accordance to her body. According to level of skill and respect within the community different coloured robes would be worn; the highest skilled of them all was a pure white robe. Of higher statuses, gold gauntlets and jewellery were worn. </p><p>Solas smirked to himself, he missed the fashion of the Elvhen, only gold and material really separated the elitist from common folk in clothing. The style itself was common place. Oh how he would have been overjoyed to have Aafje accompany him to one of Mythal’s Grand Balls. Weeks leading to the event he would have collected every golden chalice and plate, gifts from the court, and smelted them down himself in a grand gesture, placing a newly crafted golden gauntlet on each of Aafje’s wrists. With what little he could scrounge together, perhaps a ring...</p><p>Solas groaned, banging his head on his desk in punishment. He had been caught up in his fantasies. He tossed the book to the side, it seems this book was no longer the welcome distraction he once sought. In surrender, he moved to his bed, shut his eyes and allowed the haze that brimmed at his vision to finally pull him into slumber.</p><p>He walked around and took in the sight. Smiling contently to himself, he began his wandering - going deeper into the fade. There was something off. He had wanted to check out the area he had discovered the night previous that held promise for discovery. But, something was pulling him the opposite way.</p><p>He was not one to give into childish whims but the magnetic sensation lulled him further. A strong scent made its way to him. It pulled him further.</p><p>He stopped suddenly in his tracks - an all too familiar scent mingled with the one that drew him ever closer. Vhenan? It can’t be. The scent was almost indistinguishable, yet distinct of itself from that of Aafje’s. Almost as if Aafje’s scent was masking the other. Was she in danger? Solas didn’t know anyone he was so familiar with that would want to harm her. Maybe it is that, perhaps she is indeed masking the scent; it is with her. What is it you are hiding? I must find out. </p><p>Cascading light filled the room in entirety, Solas shielded his eyes and say up with his head pounding and stifling a yawn. He knew even if he wanted sleep would not come back, he could not beckon its call. He knew the day had started and prepared for the return of his scouts. </p><p>As he awoke from the Fade, and now garnering his armour, he paced and paced waving off anyone trying to talk to him. He had to think, what could this all mean? Whatever it is his Vhenan had something to do with it, whether she knew it or not.<br/>
Perhaps, there was a Spirit of Wisdom he could seek out. </p><p>His chest tightened when his thoughts went to a place long since empty of his friend in the fade. He hadn’t been back, not really. Watching from a distance to see what would form in the place where his friend once stood. As silly as it was, he never did approach the new spirit occupying the area, after all it would never be the friend he knew.</p><p>His stomach in knots, Fen’Harel decided upon a new plan, he approached some of his agents, “A new mission; go to Skyhold and scout the area. There is something there I need.” Of what, Solas didn’t know. He instructed further anyway, “I want a report of what has changed; new layout, resources, new people, new plans. Leave at your earliest convenience.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fitting Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby’s name is revealed and a plan is formed to protect the baby as being Solas’ only child makes him a huge target.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters from Solas’ POV won’t be in every chapter but will make some appearances throughout. I’ve written over 10k words for this story but it does not all connect together yet. Mental health has made it hard for me to actually work on it. But, I’d like even some of this story out there than none. Please excuse all mistakes as I edit it myself and I wrote for fun not for a future career. I’ve talked too much. Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: A Fitting Name<br/>AAFJE<br/>~<br/>You marvelled at the little form in your arms. You never thought that crying would be the most beautiful thing you have ever heard. </p><p>“What is his name?” Cole asked, “People usually give each other names, yes?”</p><p>“They do.” You replied. Looking down you were in awe of how tiny he is. His eyes were too hard to make out their colour, for  he held them tightly closed at the moment. When they were open, he was squinting. As far as you could tell they just looked black, but you were sure in time their real colour will reveal itself. </p><p>Time passed in silence as you thought long and hard about your son’s name. You played around with names to find what he suited, but it didn’t take you long to think along the lines of something with more meaning. </p><p>After around ten contractions, two names were very obvious choices you couldn’t shake and seemed to stick, and what do you know; the two sounded perfect together. “Fen’Enansal; a wolf’s blessing.” </p><p>Turning to Cole you elaborated, <br/>“He is as much a part of Solas as he is me. However, he will be known as Enansal from now on.” You instructed sternly that Cole must never speak Enansal’s full name. You explained, “No one will think twice about his name translating to blessing, as all babies are blessings. It will be easier to create a false backstory while Enansal still learns his real name. Part of it, that is.” You pondered silently as to how you would make sure Fen’Enansal knew his father while keeping him safe. Your heart grew heavy at the fact that the task would be too dangerous for Fen’Enansal and even Solas if anyone knew he had a son. <br/>~</p><p>~<br/>You spent time with your bub, and as your endorphins slowly wore off, the pain was becoming more prominent in particular areas. You loved Cole, you knew he was quite literal and logical but you couldn’t formulate the words. Somehow, the words got lost between your brain and mouth. When you looked over he was gone. Well, there goes that idea. You just had to push through the pain. You groaned, Fen’Enansal began crying again. Music to your ears didn’t last long, you’d rather sit through an hour performance of someone playing an out of tune lute than this. </p><p>Motherhood was sinking in and it was hard! You had stood from your bed and placed Fen’Enansal down as he cried, after checking him over he seemed to be fine. He was fed, clean and warm. What else could it be? You tried to scoop him back up but it was futile, you were immensely scared you were going to drop him. </p><p>You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment. You told yourself that if you could train yourself how to hunt with one arm, you could be a one-armed mother! <br/>You awkwardly slid Fen’Enansal over, accidentally flipping him onto his stomach. You quickly slid onto the bed yourself lying, but with knees bent. You scooped Fen’Ensal up and laid him on your chest. A loud noise erupted from the little elf. Did he-? Did he just pass wind? That was so loud, who knew that a baby did not in fact do “baby farts” but full-blown “adult farts”. This body movement seemed to change his demeanour. The rhythmic of your breathing finally setting him off to sleep. </p><p>Your baby was sleeping peacefully on your chest. You shifted awkwardly to change positions when your back started to ache, hoping you wouldn’t wake Fen’Enansal. You were in awe at how his whole body rose with each breath you took, even more so when his own back arched with each breath he took. </p><p>You took in every detail of his. His skin was still raw looking, but his lips were plump and pink. His little dark eyebrows were better than yours. How does someone, especially a baby, just get perfect eyebrows? When your eyebrows require an extreme regiment of “facial landscaping” as Vivienne de Fer called it. Fen’enansal’s hair was the most prominent feature; dark brown, almost black and quite thick. You didn’t expect him to have any hair but here he was with so much of it. You wondered if Solas had this much hair when he was born. </p><p>You didn’t know what to do in that moment. Yes he was asleep now, but what about when he wakes up? How do you even entertain a baby? It’s not just feeding cleaning and sleeping, right? What do you feed a baby? Milk was the easy answer but is that all they need? When do they need real food? He’s going to be hungry when he wakes, right? What if he’s not, how can I tell what he needs, what if I offer him everything I can think of and he doesn’t want any of it? Worse, what if he starts crying again and won’t stop like he did before he was asleep?</p><p>As your mental warfare ran out of ammo your eyes became leaded as you watched your sleeping son, your own body too longed for sleep.</p><p>~<br/>“She’s here.” A voice alerted you. Enansal was still fast asleep and you had woken at the entrance of Cole. You looked up to finally see Cole who was followed closely by an Elven woman of no more than 30 years of age. <br/>“Lady Inquisitor,” she smiled as she pulled her brown hair out of her face and back into a tight bun. You smiled back but your baby fussed slightly. You watched intently with baited breath before Enansal settled himself, not waking.</p><p>You marvelled once more at your baby, cooing and holding his fist in a tight ball, before he became complacent and settled again, his tiny fist unclenching. He was still resting his tiny head on your bare chest. His movements of limbs were slowing as sleep overtook him. </p><p>“Hello, I’m Christina.” The woman replied, she outstretched her hand. You awkwardly shifted and manoeuvred to a sitting position. Such simple things become so difficult with one arm, especially when that arm is already in use. <br/>“Hello,” you greeted and took her hand in yours. Your eyes glided up and down and back up to meet the woman’s eyes. Your facial expression neutral as you tried to understand who she was and why she was here. You shot Cole a quizzical look but for once the spirit remained silent. </p><p>Her gaze fell down to the sleeping form of your son, “He’s so tiny! Look at his little ears! What’s his name?” You blinked a few times trying to formulate words. Just before the words came out you caught yourself and quickly scrapped adding ‘Fen’ at the front of his name. <br/>“Enansal. I know, he’s adorable and I’m so in love already.” You set your face lost in thought, saddened, you sighed deeply. Your throat constricted giving way to all caution of this new visitor. </p><p>Christina looked as though she was going to say something, probably asking about the baby’s name choice or some other general comment. Cole, however, cut her off. “One person should be here. Time passes. He grows but doesn’t see him.” Cole walks over to you and places a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>The spirit has been watching how people comfort each other and has learnt the importance of physical contact. It is unaccommodating and a very stiff gesture, but the sentiment far outweighs the awkwardness. <br/>“Thanks,” Your voice croaks, constricted with emotion.<br/>“She can help. Not a mother but mother-like.” Cole explains, “She knows everything, I told her, she is happy to help.”</p><p>Christina holds herself with a neutral mask, no doubt she heard and probably worked out Cole’s cryptic message. It’s obvious, Cole is not the father, but there is no one else present. Put two and two together; you’re a single Mum and your baby hasn’t seen his father and may never see him. You clench your teeth to the point of near breakage, you will stop that train of thought right there! Solas is gone, but you vowed to not give up. You will find him again. The weight in your arm reminded yourself that there is something else you had to think about and add to your plans; your son’s safety is paramount now. </p><p>“Christina,” she jumps slightly at your voice obviously looking about the room waiting for you to speak. “Cole tells me you have experience with children.” It’s a roundabout statement that’s actually a question. </p><p>You see a glow overtake her as she beams, “Yes!” And coughs to hide the fact she had just shouted at you. “I grew up in a family of 7 children, I was the oldest so most of the responsibility was shucked onto me.” You gave her a smile that must have came across as apologetic as she quickly reiterated, “Not that I minded!” </p><p>She shuffled nervously probably thinking that she blew a job interview, how wrong she was, you liked her already, she had a positive vibe about her and if Cole trusts her, you would too. “I wasn’t able to have children of my own, so when my siblings had their’s, I helped them. Until I joined the Inquisition.”</p><p>Your brows slightly furrowed, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but does anyone within the Inquisition or allies know of your inability to conceive?”<br/>“No, your grace.” <br/>“I hope you understand that this requires absolute secrecy.”<br/>“I do, your grace.”<br/>“Well,” You began to sit up, “I think it’s time Enansal becomes familiar with you, after all he will be spending a lot of time with you.” It was a necessity, you knew that, but the pang in your heart contested that. </p><p>“Thank you.” Christina beamed looking at Enansal, who finally woke up only to cry. “I think first you should feed him.”<br/>You shifted awkwardly. It was a natural thing but it was a new experience all the same. “Please, Inquisitor,” Christina interjected, “There’s nothing to be nervous about, it’s just you, me and- where’d he go?” Cole was no where in sight and no one had heard him leave but he was gone. <br/>“He does that.” You answered. Christina came closer guiding you and moving Enansal to allow you to cradle him better. You began looking about the room, Cole was still gone. You slightly calmed, but still Enansal cried as Christina gave you a small smile.</p><p>Your eyes flickered between Enansal and Christina, you stammered, “I- uh. I’m not sure I know- Um. I mean, I’ve never breastfed before.”<br/>Christina laughed in a light way, “All of my sisters and sister-in-laws all felt the same with their first-borns. It’s ok to be nervous, here hold him like this.” She instructed you and guided your arm so Enansal’s head was in a better position your elbow cradling his head. </p><p>He seemed to latch alright and sucked hungrily but was finished very quickly. Christina frowned slightly but it vanished when she realised you were looking at her. Was it normal for a baby to be full so quickly? Christina’s silence made you rethink asking the question. If there’s an issue, she’ll let you know you told yourself. </p><p>You weren’t sure how exactly the “switch” would go, but Christina stayed with you for hours. She helped you with your pain by grabbing some plants from the healers tent. You hadn’t realised she was a mage, why was she stuck doing maid work? </p><p>“A permanent disfiguration of my spine. Received it at birth. Genetic. Haven’t seen it in generations but it found its way back through me. One wrong move from a mages hand and it would cut the stem to the brain. Best to live with it then attempt and fail to fix it and die.” She later told you. “I was told to never try for a baby, so I found comfort in helping raising others’ babies”</p><p>“Pain, searing pain. Months gone by, the curtains flutter with a chill now. Must fix that window.” Cole was back again. <br/>You turned to Christina, head cocked to the side, eyebrows scrunched, “You have been unable to attend your duties?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, so.” Her voice was lowered, barely above a whisper. “Bedridden. Cole had found me the fourth  day. I’m so glad he did, I hadn’t eaten, I couldn’t even get out of bed.” Her eyes glimmered with unshod pain. With a clear of her throat she quickly added, “Cole told me about you long before today.” </p><p>You hadn’t missed that she had just told you she was close to death and was saved by Cole. You didn’t press the issue, not yet. “You can see and remember Cole?”Christina shifted her weight again from one leg to the other. You waved her over to sit on the bed where you held Enansal.</p><p>Her eyes flickered away for a moment but she obliged and sat down. “Yes, only because he allows me to. He said I was perfect, no one knew where I had gone. I didn’t know what he was talking about at first. He explained about your pregnancy, and being the Inquisitor you needed your little one safe out of the war. Cole later told those who cared that I was pregnant and on bed rest. Not many cared.”<br/>You smiled sadly at the woman before you, she was already taking up a place in your heart.</p><p>“Christina, if there is anything I can do for you, just name it.” <br/>“I could never ask anything of you, you are the Inquisitor and have far more important things to worry about.” <br/>“Really it’s no problem-“ a whimper came from Enansal, escalating quickly to a cry. Christina set to work straight away. You thanked her and was grateful that you had someone with experience.</p><p>Christina helped you with nursing Enansal when you had to take care of yourself, and when Enansal cried which he did a lot! She helped. She helped with his gas, and cleaning, and feeding him once more - which was even more challenging than the first time! The feeding times seemed to be becoming more and more frequent. Luckily, he was asleep once more but not after a very tiring first day. <br/>~<br/>You stared at the ceiling. How could you sleep in this lavish bed while Christina was on some wooden floor on a bed roll with a bad back?</p><p>How many people under the Inquisition were silently suffering? </p><p>You closed your eyes but sleep would not come. Instead, images floated through your mind.<br/>“Every Great War has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”<br/>“A good one,” you had once answered Solas. Were you? Did you even achieve that?</p><p>What were the servants, soldiers and all the people under the Inquisition really treated like? You only knew the Inner Circle. Maybe Bull was right to have taken you, well Grim as he called you, to meet... what were their names again? It was an older woman and a young man. You couldn’t even remember that, all the more proving your point.</p><p>Maybe I could start by going down to the kitchens and seeing the staff there? Christina can look after Fen’Enansal. Well, to make the switch believable you should probably only hold him in private. </p><p>Maybe there’s a way to fix this? Have Christina stay in your quarters, you would offer your bed to her because it was the least you could do. That way no one would think twice that you would have connections to Fen’Enansal, you’re connected to him by association with Christina. </p><p>My baby will be constantly in the arms of another. Will he even know he’s mine? </p><p>Will he even know he’s Solas’? </p><p> </p><p>Christina had almost died right under you, and no one noticed? More than half of Skyhold slept on bedrolls on hay while you had an imported bed from Val Royeaux </p><p>Between the bombardment of thoughts backing up the claim of not knowing the people of the Inquisition and plans to rectify this as the Inquisitor, you fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>